Golden Muse
by NoontimeShadows
Summary: Rumbelle AU: Belle loves her job at the art gallery and is about to open her first show, even more importantly, a show for her favorite artist. But what happens when she actually meets the famous (or infamous) Aiden Gold?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to ABC, Disney, and the creators of OUAT.

**Authors Note: I got the idea for this from the joke going around that Rumpelstiltskin was a horrible artist due to his poster for Belle when she went "missing" and from seeing all the stories where Belle is some sort of amazing talented artist I figured Rum should get a chance to shine for once. So, in my head it created this AU and I will admit I am just a little bit terrified since this is my first attempt at a Rumbelle fic and there are so many good ones out there. I have more planned and if anyone out there likes it then the next installments will certainly be much longer.**

**Also I feel I should point out some of the names, such as Gold's first name, are not completely my idea. There are so many good ones out there circulating for him so I selected one of them to pay homage.**

_Caution: This has also been edited minimally because my usual editor is not a Rumbelle fan._**  
**

* * *

"What do you say to having some fun tonight hm?"

Belle looked up from her lunch into the expectant face of her friend Ruby. "What?"

"Fun? You know that stuff you do with your friends so life doesn't suck?" The girl embellished, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "What do you say? We haven't had a girls night for freaking ever."

"You know I have an opening tonight. I set the whole thing up you think I don't have to be there?" Belle smiled slightly as her friend threw her head back with a groan, attracting attention from the other people seated around them in the café.

It was a small place and their table was in the center of the room, so any outburst, especially one from Ruby, was noticed.

Ruby owned the restaurant they were currently in, along with her grandmother. Despite a luck in culinary training, she was a genius chef and place was one of the best kept secrets in the city. As a result, the young woman got to slack off whenever she wanted and always had a table for Belle.

"I thought that was tomorrow!" The brunette beauty looked back up at Belle. "But on the bright side, shindig tonight yeah? Then it is all over."

"I'm so nervous I could throw up right now." Belle responded, and she wasn't exaggerating. This was her first time setting up a show in the Mills Art Gallery, and to make matters worse the exhibition included works from one of her favorite artists. There would be no relaxing for her until the whole event was over and declared an all-around success.

"Not in here you don't. Somebody will see you and say the fish was undercooked and then I'll never forgive you." Ruby huffed, her tone making it quite clear vomiting in her restaurant was equal to a criminal offense but there was a playful glint in her eyes.

"We wouldn't want both of our careers over after today I guess." Belle muttered in agreement over the rim of her glass of iced tea.

Ruby pointed a finger in her friends face scoldingly. "None of that. You are going to be freaking amazing and everyone will love you and want you to take over instead of that bitch of a boss of yours."

"She's not a-"

"Yeeeah she is." Ruby interjected before Belle could finish coming to Regina's defense, leaning back in her chair casually.

Belle sighed, she was never able to argue well against Ruby. She was impulsive, demanding, grating, and probably the best and most loyal friend anyone could ask for. They had met a couple years back when Belle first moved to the city and got the job at Mills. Belle had grown up in Australia with her father before attending university in America. She had truly been alone and friendless and entirely lost in the city until she stumbled upon the same café she was sitting in now.

Ruby had given her food and friendship since that day forward.

Belle glanced at the slim silver watch on her wrist and took a few hurried bites of her fish before gulping down the rest of her tea. Ruby understood this meant their time was drawing to a close and pushed her chair back from the table.

"Good luck tonight okay? Give me a call and I'll come over to celebrate."

Belle smiled appreciatively at her friend rising up from the table and giving her a hug.

"I will."

* * *

The rest of the day at the Mills Art Gallery passed by in a flurry of excitement. Everyone was working on the last touches for the show that night, with Belle supervising them. Everything would have gone much better had it not been for Regina Mills, the owner and director of the gallery, breathing down her neck. Tonight had to be absolutely perfect because the works they were showing were from their most prestigious and popular artist.

Poor Belle hadn't needed the extra reminders of that fact since she'd adored the works of Aiden Gold since they'd first come on the scene a little over a decade ago. While some criticized them for their darkness, there was something very raw and emotional to them that she found intriguing.

When Regina had first approached her about setting up a show for him she had been over the moon with excitement. It wasn't until a few hours later that it struck her just how important this would be. Not only was it her first show but it was _Aiden Gold._

She stressed over every single detail from then on. The one thing that kept her sane had been Regina's reassurance that Gold never attended the shows.

The opening of the show was fast approaching and Belle still hadn't changed for the party that was to be going on during it. It was taking everything to tear herself away, but eventually Mary Margaret, the gallery's receptionist, managed to drag her away from the preparations and into the ladies room.

Belle locked herself in the bathroom stall while her friend handed over the bag containing her dress for the evening. It was indeed her party, but she didn't want to draw any attention from the pieces she loved so much.

The sleeveless navy dress she'd selected was pretty enough, modestly showing her curves until it ended at the knee. Belle slipped her feet into a pair of black heels that she'd made certain was short enough that she wouldn't fall over during the night.

Belle stepped out of the stall to see Mary Margaret still waiting for her, a smile lighting up her soft features.

"You look great!"

Not that the other woman was any slouch herself. She was wearing a pink dress that was a bit longer than the one Belle was sheathed in, but she'd covered herself with a cardigan.

"Thanks" Belle responded graciously, going to the mirror to decide just what she was going to do with her face and hair. She started to comb her fingers through it to pull it back but Mary grabbed her hand.

"You should leave it down" The receptionist lightly fluffed Belle's curls. "It looks sexy."

Belle snorted, not at all expecting that to come from her friend's mouth at all. Mary Margaret seemed to be embarrassed by it as well as her cheeks turned a faint rosy color.

" Is sexy really what I want to go for tonight? I wouldn't want to draw any attention off you when David comes in."

The short haired woman blushed even deeper at Belle's teasing, remaining silent as she pulls out a make-up bag for Belle.

"Oh wait, If forgot, I couldn't do that even if I tried." Belle finished, seeing how pleased it made Mary, but she was still somewhat solemn with her eyes downcast.

"He doesn't notice me…I just sit at the desk."

"Don't be silly, he adores you." Belle put a hand on Mary's shoulder. Mary Margaret was a shy woman, but over the past few months it had been impossible to miss the flirtation between her and David Nolan, art critic.

"He likes art is all."

"Uh huh, with a particular fondness for the female form" Belle raised her eyebrows at Mary who softly slaps her shoulder.

"Stop that! I'll never be able to focus when I see him tonight."

Belle laughed, enjoying the first stress free moment this day. With Ruby around she was the one getting embarrassed and teased; it was interesting how her role reversed when she was with Mary Margaret. She just chalked it up to Ruby being a "negative" influence on her.

"Alright alright…can you go make sure that they-"

Mary held up a hand silencing her. "Everything is going smoothly; you just relax and finish getting ready." The woman offered a reassuring smile before turning and exiting the bathroom.

Belle shoulders slumped as she sighed, digging through her friend's make-up bag and starting to apply some light touches. Maybe people wouldn't see just how stressed she'd been if she could cover up the dark circles that formed over the past week.

* * *

The show had begun and so far everything was working out fine. People were socializing, nothing was falling apart, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves during their night out among the fine arts.

Belle was silent, surveying everything as she made her rounds in the gallery. Every once in a while, when she was recognized by a friend of colleague that would pat her arm or congratulate her on a lovely evening, but for the most time she was simply allowed to watch.

Mr. Nolan had indeed arrived at tonight's show, and as predicted all he managed to see was Mills' pretty receptionist instead of the painting on the walls.

It didn't bother Belle any that one of the critics in the room couldn't even look at the displays. Her friend's happiness was important and if he could just make a move tonight then that would please her more than a compliment on the show.

Judging from the looks exchanged between the two and the shy smiles they shared, sweet Mary-Margaret was going to be very happy after this evening.

Plainly dressed wait-staff circulated through the crowd with trays of appetizers and drinks. As a waiter passed Belle whisked a glass of something sparkling, light, but definitely alcoholic off his platter, lifting it to her lips.

Belle paused before a painting, sighing contentedly as her deep blue gaze drank in the painting. It was one of the favorites she had picked out over the weeks the label next to it read "Father's Fealty by A. Gold"

It was dark, like many of the Gold painting she knew. The forest expanded throughout the canvas, nearly black. In the foreground was a group of medieval aged soldiers, their torches lighting the area around them. However, they were not noble soldiers of lore. These knights wore cruel expressions and were seizing a young boy.

The boy was maybe thirteen or fourteen; the expression on his face was that of fear and alarm. Beside him on the ground was a hunched figure, bowing at the feet of the soldiers who had a hold of the boy.

'_His son.'_ She affirmed, recalling the title.

Belle was drawn from her deep inspection when she noticed she was not standing alone before the piece. She had been joined by a man, older than her and dressed impeccably in a suit and tie.

'_Probably a critic'_ She thought, one that hadn't fallen to Mary Margaret's sweet charms. For a man dressed so formally his lighter brown hair was a bit long, but then again critics ranged from Prince Charming like David, all the way to the eccentric.

She curly haired brunette cleared her throat softly, getting his attention "What do you think?" She asked lowly. The man seemed a more than surprised that she had asked him. He was quiet for a moment and Belle was starting to think he wasn't going to dignify her with an answer.

"Sloppy." He began a distinct Scottish accent to his words "Amateur really. The whole lot in here is rubbish"

Belle gaped at him, completely unable to fathom somebody calling Gold an amateur. "He's brilliant." She defended instantly. "It's not sloppy at all, it's…passionate."

The gentleman scoffed, "A passionate painting about a coward?"

Belle had to keep her jaw from dropping again; refusing to let herself look like a fish out of water in front of this man. "Coward? Where are you getting that from?" She couldn't help the fact she was getting heated now.

It felt like not only a criticism on her painter, but also on her show. She selected this painting and she wasn't going to hear anyone insult it.

"He can't even stand up to them to save his son." The man pointed out; of course _he _was still the perfect picture of calm,while she was practically bristling.

"That's not cowardice!" Belle gestured wildly, but caught herself before spilling any of her drink. "He is bowing down before those men sacrificing his _pride_ to save the person most important to him. He could just give up but he isn't! He might be kneeling, but he is _still_ making a _stand_ for his son and just because you don't understand that doesn't" She trailed off her sentence, ending it with an aggravated noise.

The man stared at her now like she was insane, but thankfully it seemed he was the only one who had seen her outburst.

"And the brush strokes are nowhere near sloppy." She snapped, just for good measure.

The man seemed to have gotten of her shock at that, expression turning stony. "Pardon me, Dearie, but you asked _my_ opinion." As he retreated it was the first time he noticed that he walked with a cane.

Belle's face turned hot as a blush rose to her cheeks. Art, especially her favorite, was not something that could be insulted around Belle. She got the same way with her books and authors. She protected them, defended them earnestly in the face of people who refused to open their minds.

She was glowering at the painting, mere seconds after the critic left, when she heard a clicking of heels as the Gallery Director approached her.

Regina was dressed in all black, looking both elegant and businesslike at the same time.

"Awful isn't he?" It was more of a statement than a question; Belle assumed she meant the man who just departed.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even do business. I can't stand him." She drained the glass she had clutched in her hand. "But he is good at what he does."

Belle was puzzled by the dark haired woman's words. She knew him?

"Who is he?"

Regina's red lips slowly turned up into a smile, but it was a dark sort of glee behind it as opposed to genuine joy.

"I thought you knew. That's Aiden Gold."

Everything started spinning in that moment and Belle had to place a hand against the wall to steady herself. "I thought you said he never comes to these things." Belle looked to Regina, who shrugged.

"First time for everything."

Belle's blood turned to ice. She had yelled at Aiden Gold. _Aiden Gold. _How could she have said he was wrong? Her idol that she was crazy!

"I have to go" she mumbled somehow managing to stagger away from Regina and not fall over. It wasn't long before Mary- Margaret was at her side, worry etched in her normally carefree face.

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick. Do you need a paper bag?" She rattled off the questions quickly.

Belle shook her head, "I just yelled at Gold."

Mary's eyes widened in surprise at that "you don't mean he is actually here do you?"

Belle nodded and the whole story spilled out as the receptionist helped her off to the side where there was seating.

"Oh no..." Mary was extremely sympathetic, she knew exactly how much this night meant to her as well as what the artist meant to her "it…it's probably not so bad."

Both of the women knew that response sounded lame, but Belle appreciated her effort.

"Let's just get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to ABC, Disney, and the creators of OUAT.

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long! I have had a lot of term papers due recently and those took precedent. After that I got sick and I still am...which is why my editing is probably not the greatest this chappie.  
**

_Caution: This has also been edited minimally because my usual editor is not a Rumbelle fan._**  
**

* * *

Belle had refused Mary Margaret's offer to take her back to her apartment. As upset as Belle was, there was no way she was going to pull her friend from the handsome David Nolan that night. It would just make her feel worse if the sweet receptionist missed out on her chance with the man over her mistake.

However, she did accept her offer to give Ruby a call while she was taking a breather and trying to keep herself from going through on what she said earlier about vomiting. Belle was certain she'd fall over and die if she threw up as her first show.

Mary Margaret came back and handed Belle's cell phone back to her. "Ruby says she will be there when you get home and I called you a cab."

Belle tried to protest but Mary was having none of it.

"I'm not risky you out on your own and night like this."

She had her own sweet motherly way of demanding and Belle had to admit it was probably best.

The cab came quickly and Mary Margaret walked her outside to the curb. "I'll make an excuse to Regina for you don't worry."  
Belle gently clasped her friend's hand as she sat in the cab. " You're the best Eminem." She said gratefully.  
Mary smile softly and the pet name and patted her friend's hand.

"I know, just get some rest okay?"

With that they released each other and Mary shut the cab door for Belle.

This ride didn't take long and pretty soon Belle was pulling up in front of her apartment building. It wasn't the best neighborhood to live in, but Belle hadn't minded it. Living in a small apartment just felt cozy since she was by herself.

Outside the brick building stood Ruby, wearing a red woolen coat over her clothes to keep warm. The air had become chilly lately as the seasons began to change.

Unfortunately Belle had forgotten her coat at the gallery and stepped out of the cab with her arms wrapped around herself in a vain attempt to keep warm.

"You could've gone inside." Belle greeted her friend who put a warm and comforting arm around her. Belle had given Ruby the key awhile back after she had once locked herself out of the apartment. Since then Ruby had taken to just dropping in when she felt like and sometimes even cooking Belle dinner.

"I know, but the way Mary sounded made me think you'd probably have an escort."

Belle lived on the third floor of the building and they walked in silence up the stairs to her apartment, but once the front door was firmly shut behind her Ruby turned on her friend.

"Okay, now you get to tell me exactly what happened and I'll get the ice cream ready."

Ice cream, the traditional retreat for Belle and Ruby when something was bothering them, Belle managed a sad smile at that as she kicked off her heels and sank into a plush chair in the living room. The place was small when it was empty and TINY with all of Belle's possessions.

The cushy chair she was in face with kitchen and was close enough that Belle was able to carry on a conversation with Ruby without raising her voice.

She detailed everything about how stressed she was, how he'd said the paintings were bad, about her raising her voice and then finding out who her victim was.

"Ruby, I've worshiped this guy since high school and I told him he didn't understand his own painting!" She raked her fingers through her curls, which had become rather wild by now, cradling her head in her hands.

"You worshiped him how did you not know what he looked like?" Ruby asked, approaching the love seat next to the chair her distraught friend was currently dying in.

"He's notoriously reclusive" Belle responded, muffled by her hands and hair "Regina said he wasn't even coming tonight."

"Told ya she's a bitch." Ruby said calmly, digging into her own bowl of ice cream after placing Belle's of the coffee table between them.

Belle looked up at Ruby; eyes narrowed slightly "I doubt she _planned_ this Rubes."

"Oh my dear sweet Aussie" Ruby sighed shaking her head "Sure she did…she hates all of you at her gallery. You and Mary are just too pretty and she wants to ruin you for it."

Belle snorted, "You're ridiculous."

"I know, but at least you're not about to cry now."

She noticed now that her hands had stopped shaking and she smiled. Ruby was good at making her feel better in her own crafty way. She hadn't even begun to reassure her about her flubbing with Gold and she was already feeling a little better.

"Now eat your ice cream" The chef demanded waving her silver spoon at her.

Belle picked up the bowl obediently and eating why Ruby continued her own version of a pep talk.

"About this Aiden Gold fellow…he probably doesn't care at all that you yelled at him. The guy is a freaking art genius from what you've told me. How could he be that down on his work?"

Ruby was making sense. Belle couldn't fathom why a man with that much talent and fame would speak so harshly of his work.

"I say, he likes people praising him and wanted to get a reaction to make him feel good."

Ruby was proud of her deduction, but it made something inside Belle hurt. This was an artist that she was completely devoted to. His work spoke to her on an insanely deep level and she'd always imagined that if she met him it would reflect his gorgeous paintings.

Not that he was some glory hound. She had never pictured that when she thought about her Aiden Gold. Then again Pablo Picasso was famously full of himself and she respected his work…just not in the same was she loved Gold.

"You're probably right." Belle spoke finally, taking a bite of her ice cream.

Ruby's pride deflated then, brow furrowing as she realized something was still wrong with her friend. "What is it?"

Belle shrugged "I guess that old saying is right…you shouldn't meet your heroes."

They women sat in silence for a few moments, each pretending to eat their ice cream. Ruby puts her bowl down with a little more force than needed, and jumps to her feet.  
"We're going into slumber party mode. You get on your pajamas!"

Belle stared up at her friend, blue eyes filled with shock, but she remained in her seat. "What?"

"Slumber party I said! PJ's and girly movies! Hop to!" She clapped a few times to emphasize her point. Belle, without any other choice left to her, got up from her seat and headed off to the bedroom to change.

She shut the door behind her, leaning against it, a real grin actually spreading across her face then as she stood in the darkness of her room.

Belle might not have her hero, but she had her amazing friends….and maybe next time Eminem could come to the slumber party.

0000

Belle returned to work, feeling a little better about the whole situation. Ruby stayed with her for the whole night, distracting her from any thoughts of self-loathing at her actions.

Mary Margaret was seated at her usual desk when Belle arrived. The receptionist flashed her friend a smile, obviously relieved that Belle seemed in somewhat good spirits.

Belle set a disposable cup of coffee down on the desk, a small smile on her face. "Morning."

"For me?" Mary picked up the cup, drawing it nearer.

Belle nodded. "As a thank you for last night."

Mary looked touched by the gesture, but then again, with Mary Margaret any small kindness was always received warmly. "It was nothing! I was just trying to help."

Belle was about to protest when Regina poked her head from her office. Instead of a black dress she is in her usual business suit complete with her unsettling smile. "Ms. Blanchard, come here a moment."

It sounded like a request, probably because Belle was there. However, when the Director thought nobody else could hear, she was known to yell at her poor, sweet employee.

Mary Margaret instantly rose up from her seat and followed the dark woman into her office, shutting the door behind her.

Belle hoped that nothing bad was in store for her friend as she turned to leave, but something on the desk stopped her. Her slim fingers lifted up a manila folder clearly marked with the name "A. Gold".

She looked around the office, nobody was in sight and it couldn't hurt just to peek at the contents. It was wrong, she really shouldn't be looking through the files when she wasn't supposed to…but then again she had offended him. It would be bad business to let that go without some sort of apology.

After sufficiently convincing herself that flipping through Aiden Gold's information was logical and not stalking, Belle turned to the first page.

The file was mostly a record of all the paintings that had come through the Mills Gallery. She recognized most of them from, but several were ones that she hadn't ever seen before. The very last page of the file was an informational sheet with several numbers and addresses where Aiden could be contacted.

Oh dear.

Belle glanced back towards Regina's office. It had been a few minutes, and Mary Margaret was still in there. It wouldn't be wrong if she called and apologized for her behavior, would it? Of course not, it seemed the mature thing to do especially if they were going to continue doing business with Mr. Gold.

It had nothing to do with desperation for her favorite artist to not loathe her.

Belle went around the desk and sat down, checking again to see if Regina and Eminem were returning. Dialing in the number off the page, Belle lifted the phone to her ear.

'_Just breathe.'_ She silently ordered, heart pounding as the phone rang.

There was a click on the other end as the receiver was picked up. "Hello?"

For a few seconds Belle held her breath, she recognized the voice and it was obviously the right number, but now she couldn't bring herself to speak.

An irritated sigh on the other end of the line snapped her out of it. " Hello, Mr. Gold?" Thankfully her voice wasn't shaking.

"Yes?" There was still impatience in his voice as he responded. Things were not starting well.

Belle opened her mouth to respond again, but halted when she saw Mary Margaret standing before her. When had she gotten there?

"What are you doing?" the receptionist asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Belle couldn't answer, she had an aggravated artist to deal with first. "Yes, this is Belle French with the Mills Gallery. I was calling about what happened last night."

Mary's eyes widened then, instantly understanding what was going on. "What are you doing!?" She hissed quietly, but there was obvious horror in her tone.

"The show?"

Belle paused, chewing her lower lip anxiously. He hadn't recognized her voice over the phone, and why should he? She was being professional now. "Well…actually my yelling at you. I Just wanted to say how so-"

_Click._

He hung up on her.

Belle pulled the phone back from her ear, staring at it in shock.

"What were you thinking? You can't just call him like that!" Mary's urgent voice seemed very far away.

"He hung up on me."

Mary continued chastising her, but Belle didn't hear a word of it as she clutched the phone in her hand. She had called to apologized, she had been perfectly polite, and he hung up on her before she could even finish!

Belle's blue eyes narrowed at the phone, as if she could somehow send the glare through the line to Aiden Gold. She angrily began to punch his number in again.

"Belle!" Mary's disbelief reached her ears now, but she didn't care. She was going to give this jerk a piece of her mind.

"Stop!" her friend attempted to snatch the phone away from her, but Belle rolled the chair away.

Next, Mary went for the phone to disconnect her, but she swatted her hand away before she could.

"Hello?" The man on the other end growled.

"You hung up on me. What kind of person hangs up on somebody when they are apologizing? That's not professional!"

Mary was cringing at Belle raised her voice, but it was too late now.

" And I suppose your performance last night was professional?" Aiden seemed rather calm in spite of the fact he was being shouted at.

"No, that's why I was calling to apologize." She snapped in reply.

"Well, Miss French was it? You made your opinion quite clear last night, don't bother changing it. You can tell Regina that you followed her orders and called me."

"Orders, but-"

She was cut off as Gold hung up again. Before she could dial again, Mary snatched the phone from Belle's hands.

"Are you crazy!"

Belle stood up from the chair, seething from the two "conversations" that just occurred. "He hung up on me! Twice!"

"He's an artist of course he hung up on you! They're all temperamental!" He shoulder sagged as the fight went out of her. "Oh God, he's going to start taking his stuff to another gallery…and Regina is going to say it's my fault."

"I called him."

"But I left his file out where any insane person could find it!" She sank into the chair that Belle vacated. "I'm going to lose my job."

The anger that was boiling through Belle gave way to guilt in that instant. Mary was right; she probably was going to get blamed for all this. For some reason the Director had it out for her and now she had something to truly hold against her, even if it was Belle who called.

"I'm so sorry Eminem, I didn't even think about that."

Mary Margaret shook her head, putting the phone back on her desk. "It's okay, it was going to happen sooner or later."

Belle couldn't stand her friend's defeated tone. She got the both of them into this mess and she was going to fix it.


End file.
